Luminous mysteries
by Lunarpony
Summary: Princess Celestia asks Twilight to help a new Pony fit in in Ponyville after his home town was destroyed.


**Chapter I: New in town**

**This is my first story on my 'branched' account. This account is for my MLP stories only. All my others stories are found under my other username: sonicfan0987. This story focuses around my OC pony Lunar.**

Twilight was walking with Shining Armor to see Princess Celestia. When the enter the Royal Hall Shining Armor opens the door for her and leaves. As twilight meets the two rulers she notices a new pony on Luna's left side.

The pony stood there with a clouded look on his face like he was off thinking. He was a medium sized colt with a dark grey coat and mane of dark red and black streaks. He had a small dark green vest on and two bands on his front hooves. In the pocket of his vest was a book written in ancient Equestrian Relics. His emerald green eyes stared off into space in Twilights direction.

"What do you need me for Princess Celestia?" Twilight asks putting down her bag of blank scrolls and pens.

"Ah Twilight it's good to see you, I have a task for you." Celestia replies looking at the pony, "This pony is new to this part of Equestria and I would like you to take him to Ponyville to stay. If it helps you find him a place he is a magician."

"He can stay with me, the library has a lot of books that he may find interesting!" Twilight chirps.

"Thank you Twilight." Celestia praises her student as she and the pony get ready to depart. "Make sure you tell your friends about him!" she hollers at Twilight as the train leaves the station back to Ponyville.

The entire trip on the train was quiet the colt did not say a thing. It wasn't until they got off Twilight built up the courage to talk to him "What is you name?" she asks the colt

"Me?" he smiles "I'm Lunar, you're Twilight I presume." He says kindly

"What kind of magic can you do Lunar?" Twilight asks her curiosity getting the best of her. She hadn't met a new pony with magic powers for a while and she was eager to find out what he could do.

"I am trained in all kinds of magic. I am the most advanced in my offensive and healing magic. I also have good skills in the alteration and creation fields. What are you skilled in?" Lunar replies with a bit of pride

"I'm still Celestia's student…" Twilight sighs "I know a lot of basic magic." The two make it too the town square and Rainbow Dash almost flew into Lunar but missed when Lunar stepped to the side at the last second. Rainbow Dash lands into a puddle of mud leftover from the last storm.

"Rainbow are you okay?" Twilight dashed over to her and helped her friend up,

"I'm fine just a little shaken up." Rainbow Dash chuckles before walking over to Lunar "Sorry I almost ran into you." She apologizes to the pony with her head dipped

"It's no big deal, its hard to move agilely at that speed, trust me I know first hand." Lunar chuckles "Now Twilight I hate to rush but can we get on to the library my legs are getting tired from carrying my bags." Lunar asks politely with a bow at Twilight

"Oh yeah my bad." Twilight chuckles waving bye to Rainbow Dash and walking into the library where Spike awaited her return.

"who's this guy?" Spike asks as soon as he sees Lunar,

"Spike that's Lunar, he is going to be living with us until a house can be built for him." Twilight explains to the young purple dragon. Lunar takes his vest off revealing his cutie mark. It was small sword over a book with Ancient Equestrian Relics on the front cover. Behind it all was a dark moon that looked dark and concealed. Twilight looked at the interesting mark and smiles "That's quite the Cutie Mark" she chuckles at Lunar, he just chuckles in response.

"Hay Twilight!" Pinky yells jumping into the library "did you hear, did you hear, did you hear?!" she asks franticly

"hear what?" Twilight asks annoyed a little bit rolling her eyes

"There a new pony in-" Pinky stops herself as she notices Lunar standing right at the bottom of a staircase "it's him!" she squeals in excitement

"You mean Lunar?" Twilight asks the hyper pink mare.

"That's who it is?" Pinky asks still jumping "We need to throw him a welcoming party!" she squeals again

"I think I'm okay…" Lunar replies "Thanks for the offer but… I have too much work to do and a party would just throw me off… maybe sometime later," Lunar responds, pinky accepts the fact and leave. Once Lunar was confident she was gone she asked twilight "Is she always like that?"

"yeah… that's Pinky Pie for you…. Always hyper" Twilight yawns loudly causing Spike to do the same shortly after,

"I say we go to bed…" Spike yawns

"I'm with you on that one…" Twilight sighs showing Lunar to the extra room and returning to her bed, in the morning she had a new day and a new friend ahead of her…

**To Be Continued… **_well what did you think?_


End file.
